An elastic mounting is known from DE-OS No. 34 17 927, in which a bottom plate provided with through bores subdivides the housing into two parts and a damper portion is formed by a domed section of the bottom plate, a section of the opposite plate, which is likewise provided with through bores and is domed in the opposite direction, and a flexible diaphragm with a damper bore, wherein the diaphragm is disposed between the lens-like formation formed by the sections of the bottom plate and the opposite plate. The diaphragm spans in a sealing manner the space between the bottom plate and the opposite plate, but it does not fully seal the gas spaces on both sides completely from each other because a throttled equalization of pressure differences is possible via the dampers which are constricted compared to the throttle bores. The pressure equalization is initiated by a deformation of the diaphragm, leading to flow through the damper bore only after the diaphragm abuts against one of the plates. In the case of an elastic mounting of this type, damping of the spring movement of the buffer portion is only possible beginning from a certain limiting amplitude because of the predetermined freedom of movement of the diaphragm, so that the mounting, which primarily acts as a buffer, is difficult to control with regard to the dynamic damping characteristic of the buffer, aside from the fact that it is necessary to use different mounting buffers which are independent components in terms of construction, rigidity and damping.
DE-OS No. 25 14 295 discloses an elastic mounting for engines in which an air cushion of controllable pressure is formed between a rigid mounting portion and a bellows and the spring excursions are limited by buffer portions disposed inside the bellows. One end of the bellows is fastened between a support cylinder serving as a rolling surface for it and a cap closing the supporting cylinder, and the other end is fastened to a hollow piston serving as a counter-rolling surface in a ring-shaped recess, and a stop lobe is guided by the cap in the piston whose inside is provided with buffer portions. The spring excursions caused by dynamic forces are damped by the flow of the medium located between the mounting portion and the bellows around the head of the lobe, and the flow through the head of the lobe is interrupted in the limiting case during spring travels in the static load direction of the engine. The dynamic damping is ensured by buffers in this prior art engine mounting as well, and the spring rate and the damping are mainly determined by these.